swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Thon
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi, Knights of the Galactic Republic Thon arrives at the Praxeum on Ossus possessing great skill as a Jedi and speaks little about his time before coming to the attention of the Jedi Order. He is the last remaining member of his race, a Species known as the Tchuukthai. He promises to tell more about himself when the time is right, and The Jedi respect his desire for privacy. While no other Jedi pierce the mysteries of his past, they respect his abilities as a teacher and as a warrior. Thon runs a training camp on the world of Ambria in the Stenness System. Ambria was once a world claimed by The Dark Side of The Force. Thon trapped the Dark Side Spirits in the massive Lake Natth and built his training camp nearby. He and his students work daily to restore the planet to its former beauty. Being so close to a place strong in The Dark Side teaches a student how to resist and quell it. The Order follows Thon's lead and often sends Jedi to Dark Side sites throughout the galaxy to cleanse them of their taint. Thon's unorthodox views on The Force and training techniques extend to one other unusual area. Thon often bears his students on his back like a Bantha or a Tauntaun. While new students are often confused by this seeming debasement, it is the first lesson Thon teaches. Even such a great master is but a beast of burden to The Force. Arrogance can come to a master all too easily, while humility is something that every Jedi struggles with daily. By literally bearing his students on his back, Thon reminds himself that even a Jedi Master such as himself serves greater powers daily. Master Thon Encounters Master Thon is an example of a Jedi Master devoted to the martial side of The Force. Master Thon is a great master for PCs who want to excel in combat. He puts PC students through some rough places. His academy is half boot camp, half environmental reclamation project. Master Thon knows that the fate of the galaxy hangs on the edge of a Lightsaber blade. As long as that blade belongs to one of his students, the galaxy will be safe. Thon Statistics (CL 15) Large Tchuukthai Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 3 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 6, Strong in the Force Initiative: '''+7; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +10 Languages: '''Basic, Tchuukthese Defenses Reflex Defense: 28 (Flat-Footed: 28), Fortitude Defense: 33, Will Defense: 32; Quadrupedal (+5 vs attempts to knock Prone) Hit Points: 167, Damage Threshold: 38 Offense '''Speed: '''6 squares '''Melee: '''Bite +20 (1d8+12) '''Melee: '''Bite +16* (1d8+16) with Power Attack '''Melee: '''Bite +24 (1d8+19) with Powerful Charge '''Melee: '''Bite +20* (1d8+23) with Power Attack and Powerful Charge '''Ranged: By Weapon +15 Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '''+25 '''Attack Options: Cleave, Power Attack, Powerful Charge Special Actions: Adept Negotiator, Battle Meditation, Share Force Secret (Quicken Power), Share Force Technique (Improved Sense Surroundings), Skilled Advisor, Transfer Power Force Power Suite (Use the Force +19): ''Battle Strike, ''Force Light (2), Force Slam, Inspire, Mind Trick, Move Object (2), Rebuke (2), Sever Force, Surge, Vital Transfer Force Secrets: Distant Power, Quicken Power Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Improved Sense Surroundings Species Traits (Tchuukthai): Natural Weapon (Bite), Low-Light Vision, Quadrupedal *Includes 4 points of Power Attack. Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 20, Dexterity 11, Constitution 18, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 17, Charisma 15 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, Apprentice Boon, [[Battle Meditation|'''Battle Meditation]], '''Force Harmony, Force Persuasion, Share Force Secret (Quicken Power), Share Force Technique (Improved Sense Surroundings), [[Skilled Advisor|'''Skilled Advisor]], '[[Transfer Power|'Transfer Power]]' 'Feats: 'Cleave, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Improved Defenses, Power Attack, Powerful Charge, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: '''Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +12, Use the Force +19 (May substitute for Persuasion checks) Category:Tchuukthai